


Carry me Home

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Blink-182 - Freeform, Fluff, Ghosts, Multi, Sargerny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're from Blue. She left them on the stairs."</p><p>Gansey could easily hear Noah's smile when his ghostly voice asked, "She left me roses by the stairs?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry me Home

"Noah?" Gansey's voice echoed on the rusty walls, shimmering in the dust motes floating on the late afternoon air. "Are you here?"

 

No response came but a caw from Chainsaw, hidden away in the depths of Ronan's room.

 

Shrugging, Gansey knelt just outside the door leading onto the second floor of Monmouth Manufacturing. There was a little vase of miniature roses there, labelled with a tag simply reading _Noah_. Gansey recognized Blue's handwriting easily.

 

Scooping up the little vase, Gansey pushed the door open, calling again, "Noah? You have a delivery!"

 

" _A delivery_?" Noah was little more than a whispery voice. Gansey fought back a shiver.

 

"Yes." Setting the vase atop the same windowsill as his mint plants, in a puddle of golden sunlight, Gansey said, "Flowers. They're from Blue. She left them on the stairs."

 

"She left me roses by the stairs?"

 

Gansey could easily hear Noah's smile, and he offered one of his own when Noah half-materialized at his side. "It seems so."

 

Leaning in to smell the little bouquet, Noah said in shivery sing-song, " _Surprises let me know she cares_."

 

Taking a seat at his desk, Gansey asked, "Is that a song?"

 

"It's Blink-182." Noah's ghostly smile was dazzling. "She remembered the sticker."

 

" _She remembered_ **_you_**."

 

Hiding his face in the flowers, Noah gave a soft huff of sheepish laughter. His breath was too weak to ruffle the petals.

**Author's Note:**

> You know where the title comes from, don'cha? ;) I actually heard All The Small Things on the radio the other day, and I got inspired! Blue's prob'ly heard it on the radio, too, and it prob'ly prompted the flowers! Also Blue Sargent giving boys flowers. Fuck gender conventions.
> 
> Also, this is sad. I mad myself sad. Poor Noah deserved better. Please excuse me: I'm having feelings about Noah again.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by pr0ko on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
